Mikka's Destiny
by Chibi Princess 48
Summary: Mikka is a girl that can transform into an demon. She is saved by the Crane Hermit and she becomes one of his students. This is her story. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night, the sounds of someone running can be heard. The runner is an eight year old girl with a bag that she is clutching tightly. The girl is wearing a simple blue dress that has some rips in it. The sounds of an angry mob are coming from behind her. The little girl does not look back at the mob, she continues to run. Because, if the mob reaches her, it will be her death. They will kill her.

"You should just accept your death!" A voice of a man yelled.

"A freak like you does not deserve to live!" A voice of a woman yelled.

"I'm sorry for being different!" The little girl cried as she continues to run.

The girl knows that the mob is catching up to her. All of her hope for escaping them is lost until she sees the light of what she thinks is a house. When she gets closer she can see that it is a dojo. The dojo is made of bricks and stones. The door of the dojo is huge and it is made out of hard wood.

The girl races up the steps of the dojo and bangs on the door. She turns around and sees that the mob is getting closer. They will soon be upon her. The girl bangs harder on the door.

"Please, someone come to the door! There is an angry mob coming, they want to kill me! Please open the door!" The girl cries franticly.

The door finally opens. She runs inside.

Once inside, the girl can see that an old man opened the door. The old man is wearing black sunglass and he has on pajamas. He has hair on the sides of his head, but there is no hair on the top of his head. His face has no emotion.

"Thank you mister you saved my life." The girl says as she starts to cry.

"Stop crying. Tell me your name." The old man said.

"My…..name is Mikka sir." Mikka said.

"Tell me why the mob was chasing you Mikka" The old man said.

Mikka nodded.

"They were chasing me because they found me standing near this seriously injured boy. They thought that I was the one that hurt him, so they decided to kill me. I will admit that I was having a fight with the boy and there was a bright flash of light. When the light was gone, the boy was seriously and the people showed up and formed the mob. I would never hurt anyone." Mikka said. She tries to stop herself from crying.

"Very interesting." The old man said, he has a thoughtful look on his face.

"What happened to your parents?" The old man asked.

"They were killed right in front of me. The mob killed them because my parents would not hand me over to them and because my parents were protecting me when the mob tried to take me." Mikka said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Your story breaks my heart. From now on Mikka, you will live here and you will begin life as one of my martial arts students. I have a feeling that you could become a great martial artist." The old man said, his face still had a thoughtful look, but if he was not wearing his sunglasses, Mikka would have seen the evil shine that was in his eyes.

"Thank you Sir." Mikka said, a smile is on her face.

'I am finally safe.' Mikka thought.

"It's nothing and by the way, you can call me Master Shen." Master Shen said.

Master Shen gave Mikka some new clothes and gave her a room.

Mikka's room was a cramped bedroom. It could barely even contain the furniture that was inside. The room was painted a dull gray and it had no windows. There was a small table and chair in the left hand corner of the room. There was a twin size bed in the back. There was a dresser on the right hand side if the room. And lastly, the was a full length mirror next to the dresser."

'It could be worse.' Mikka thought as she took in her new surroundings. She then sets her new clothes on the table and bag on the table, she then opens her bag."

Mikka's bag contained four items. The items were a family photo album, a doll, and two beautiful armored fans that her father had given her. The fans had a strange jewel on the handle that was sliver, purple, and gold. The fans themselves were sliver and pale pink.

"These things are the only things that I have left from my old home. But these fans are the only things that I have left from my parent. But I can't help but wonder why they gave them to me." Mikka said as she stared at the unpacked items. She then went to bed.

Once Mikka woke up, she washed up and put on her new clothes. Once she finished getting dressed, Mikka went over to the mirror so that she could see what she looked like in her new clothes.

Mikka was wearing the standard crane school tunic and black pants and black slipper style shoes, the colors of the tunic were green and yellow. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath her tunic. Mikka herself looked better than she did the night before. The dirt that was on her light brown skin was gone, her long black hair was neatly combed and her dark chocolate eyes were no longer blood shot.

Later that day, Mikka was called over to the courtyard. Once she was there, Mikka could see that she was not the only who was called. Master Shen's other two students; Tien and Chaozu were at the courtyard as well. They were both wearing the same uniform as her, but they looked kind of strange. Both of them were bald, but the strangest thing was that Tien had three eyes and Chaozu looked like a mime. Tien was two years older than her.

"Why did you call me here Master Shen?" Make asked as she stared at her fellow students.

"I called you here because I wanted you to meet your fellow students and I want to see your fighting skills, so you're going to spar with Tien." Master Shen said, there was a smirk on his face.

Mikka was shocked; she had never really fought before. But she would try her very best.

Mikka and Tien both took fighting stances and Master Shen and Chaozu stood on the sidelines.

The sparing match took off on a bad start for Mikka. Tien was too fast for her and he kept dodging her kicks and punches.

"I know that you can do better than that Mikka!" Master Shen yelled.

'But I am trying my very best.' Mikka thought. She then tried to kick Tien but he dodged it.

Tien decided that he should go on the offensive so he began to fight back. Mikka was trying her best to dodge but she could not. Tien finished his attack by punching Mikka in the stomach. Mikka fell to her knees.

"I can't believe that you just did that." Mikka said as she struggle to get up. Once she got up, Mikka was growling with anger. There was then a bright flash of light. Once the light was gone, Mikka was standing in a daze and Tien was lying on the ground. He was twitching with pain.

Since Master Shen was wearing sunglasses, he saw what happened. Mikka had turned into a demon. Mikka had the wings, tail, and horns of a demon. During the flash of light Mikka had gave Tien a devastating punch to the head and a devastating kick to the stomach.

Master Shen had been right. There was a power inside Mikka, and he would be the one that would unlock it.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been thirteen years since Mikka became a student of the Crane Hermit, Master Shen. Mikka is now one of his top students.

"Mikka, we are going to be late for our plane if we leave now! I am giving you ten minutes to get in front of the dojo. If you are not here within those ten minutes, we are leaving for the twenty second world martial arts tournament without you!" Master Shen yelled.

Mikka, who was sleeping in her bed, heard this. Her eyes shot open and she ran to the bathroom to wash up. When Mikka finished, she quickly got dressed. When Mikka finished getting dressed, she took a few seconds to look at herself in the mirror. Mikka was wearing a form fitting, sleeveless china dress that was green and yellow. The dress was long and had slits going up the sides, the slits stopped at her upper thighs. On her feet were black sandal style high heels and on her hands were long black gloves. There was also a black fan holder on her right upper thigh, Mikka's fan are located here. Mikka had a yellow and green butterfly hair pin in her long black hair and she had earrings that matched her hair pin in her ears. She looked beautiful.

After Mikka finished looking in the mirror, she quickly packed a medium size suitcase with some clothes, her tooth brush, soap, shampoo, shoes, tooth paste, and comb. She then ran to the front of the dojo.

Once she got to the front of the dojo, Mikka, Master Shen, Tien and Chaozu left for their plane.

Once the plane landed at the location of the tournament, Master Shen took his students to the tournament registration booth. When Master Shen and his students reached the registration booth, they could see that there was a group of people standing near it. The group of people consisted of a young woman with blue hair, a tall man with black hair, a short boy that was bald, a young woman with blonde hair, a pig, a blue cat that was floating, a sea turtle, and an old man that was bald and who had a turtle shell on his back.

'What a strange group.' Mikka thought.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi." Master Shen said with a smug look on his face.

The old man with the turtle shell on his back walked over to Master Shen.

"Crane Hermit, you're still alive." Master Roshi said.

"You're still as foul mouthed as I remember." Master Shen replied.

"What brings you here?" Master Roshi asked.

"Well, I heard that your students played a big part in the last world tournament, so I'm entering my students. You should just save yourself from embarrassment and just leave while you still have some pride left. My students will beat your students." Master Shen said.

Soon after Master Shen said this, he and Master Roshi got into a huge argument. When their argument was over, Master Shen's students registered for the tournament and after they finished registering, they went back to the hotel with Master Shen.

As Mikka was walking, she heard Master Roshi make a comment about her being a busty and curvy girl. Mikka just rolled her eyes.

'Why do men have to be perverts?' Mikka thought.

The next, the first round of the tournament began. This round is called the preliminary round. Only eight fighters will make it to the second round of the tournament. The winner of the tournament will be declared the greatest martial artists and strongest in the world. The winner will also be given five hundred thousand zeni.

"Wow, half of the world's best martial artist must be here." Mikka said as she looked around the gymnasium.

"I guess you're feeling very intimidated." Tien said, a smirk was on his face.

"No I am not." Mikka said, a glare was on her face.

As Mikka continued to look around, she saw some familiar looking people.

"Hey, Tien, those guys from yesterday are here and they are wearing the same karate uniform." Mikka said.

"Really, let's go say hi." Tien said, he then began to walk over to them.

Mikka and Chaozu followed him.

When they got to where the young men were standing, things became unpleasant. Tien and Chaozu made enemies with them. Tien even was about to fight with the tall guy that had black hair, but an old man stopped them from fighting. Tien and Chaozu walked away.

"Are those two always such pricks?" The tall man asked.

"Yes they are, all the time." Mikka answered, she then started to laugh.

The man started laughing too.

The man told Mikka his name was Yamcha and he introduced Mikka to his friends Goku, Krillian, and Jackie Chun.

Soon, the fighters had to draw numbers to decide what block that they would be fighting in. Mikka drew number forty-eight, this means Mikka will be fighting in the third block.

About twenty minutes later, Mikka's number was called. As she walked to the fighting stage, Mikka could hear the whispers of the other competitors. They were mainly whispering that a girl like her should not be in the tournament. This didn't really bother Mikka because she was used to things like this.

Once Mikka was on the stage, she stared at her opponent. Mikka's opponent was a tall man that was dressed in black. He had a smug look on his face.

"Don't worry girly, I won't hurt you. I'll just push you out of the ring." The man said.

Mikka glared at him.

When the match began, the man charged at Mikka. Right before he was about to push her, Mikka just simply stepped to the side, then she punched the man in the back of the head. The man stood for a few seconds as if the punch didn't do anything, but then he fell, face first, onto the fighting stage.

"Don't even bother counting; he won't be getting up for a while." Mikka said

The referee stared at Mikka.

"Contestant forty-eight wins… by a knock out." The referee said.

Mikka then walked off of the fighting stage, a smirk was on her face.

Soon it was the halfway point of the preliminary round. The fighters were given a little break for lunch in the gymnasiums cafeteria. Mikka was sitting with Yamcha, Goku, Krillian, and Jackie Chun. They were talking about how their matches were going. Mikka and her new friends conversation was interrupted by the sound of a plate shattering on the floor. Mikka turned to see who caused this. Mikka glared when she saw who cause of the shattering plate. It was Tien. He was yelling at one of the chefs because the food did not reach his standards.

"If you don't like the food, make your own." Yamcha said as he rose from his seat, he then walked over to Tien.

The two of them looked as if they were going to fight, so Jackie Chun decided to intervene but he was stopped by Mikka.

"Let me handle this Jackie." Mikka said, she then got out of her seat and walked over to Tien and Yamcha.

"You two need to stop this nonsense. If you really want to beat the crap out of each other, wait until the second round of the tournament. I'm pretty sure that you both agree with me." Mikka said.

Yamcha nodded and went back to his seat.

Tien gave Mikka a questioning look.

"Why do you care Mikka?" He asked.

"I don't, it's just that I don't want to see you get kicked out of the tournament for fighting outside of the ring." Mikka replied, she was blushing a little bit.

"You're blushing Mikka." Tien said, a smirk was on his face.

"No I'm not!" Mikka shouted, she then stormed back to her seat.

When the fighters break was over, the preliminary round continued. Mikka's matches were going very quickly. She was on a higher skill level than all of her opponents. Mikka's last opponent was a wolf man that called himself Man Wolf. He was determined to win but Mikka easily defeated him. Mikka was one of the eight finalists. The other finalists were, Jackie Chun, Goku, Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Panpoot.

Tomorrow the second round of the tournament will being, in other words the biggest fight of the contestants' lives is going to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. This also counts for the last two chapters.

Today the second round of the tournament beings. Mikka decided to wake up early so that she could take a relaxing bath before Master Shen, Tien, and Chaozu woke up. She quietly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Mikka then took her bath. When Mikka finished her bath she wrapped a towel around her body and quietly walked out of the bathroom. So far, it seemed that everyone was still asleep. But, right when Mikka was halfway to her room, she heard someone breathing behind her.

Mikka turned around and saw that Master Shen was standing right behind her. Mikka jumped back in surprise.

"Good…morning Master Shen." Mikka said, her voice was kind of shaking.

Master Shen did not respond.

"Master Shen, are you okay." Mikka asked.

Master Shen still did not respond, instead blood began to flow from his nose and he fell on the floor. Master Shen then started to laugh and mumble about a very nasty fantasy he was having about Mikka. So after, there was silence. Even though Master Shen was being a complete pervert, Mikka decided to see if he was ok. She got closer to Master Shen so that she could see what was wrong. But, when Mikka did this, Master Shen pulled her towel off of her body. He then started laughing very loud and he had a huge nose bleed.

"I'm lucky that I woke up early! And to think, I was just going to go to the bathroom!" Master Shen shouted between fits of laughing.

Mikka, whose face was completely red, ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. She would never wake up early again.

When it was time for the tournament, Mikka and the other finalist gathered at the lobby. This was the place where the finalist could rest in their matches. Once all of the finalists were at the lobby, they had to draw number to decide what match they would be fighting in. Mikka drew the number three, this means that she will be fighting in the second match. Jackie Chun drew the number four so he would be her opponent.

After everyone finished drawing their number, Mikka noticed something odd. Tien and Chaozu were standing off to the side, both of them were laughing. Mikka wanted to know why they were laughing, so she walked over to them.

"I see that you two are having a good laugh." Mikka said, a questioning look was on her face.

"So." Tien said.

"Well, it's just that you guys never really laugh." Mikka replied.

"Fine Mikka, if you must know, I got Chaozu to use his powers when everyone was drawing their numbers. We set up the matches." Tien said.

"Well I hope you know that's cheating." Mikka said with a glare, she then walked away.

Soon after, the first match began. The fighters in the first match were Yamcha and Tien.

Yamcha started the match with a fast kick that Tien blocked. Tien then sent several punches towards Yamcha, but Yamcha dodged them. Their fight continued to go like this for a while. But as time progressed, Tien began to gain on Yamcha. He managed to punch Yamcha in the stomach. Yamcha soon had to resort to using a very desperate measure. He fired a kamehameha at Tien. Tien sent the kamehameha back towards Yamcha. Yamcha jumped in the air so that the blast would not hit him, but while in the air, he was kicked in the stomach by Tien.

Yamcha fell out of the air and fell on the fighting stage with a loud thud. When Tien landed, one of his knees crashed on top of Yamcha's right leg. Yamcha's leg was broken because of that. He was rushed to the hospital.

Mikka glared at Tien as he walked back to the lobby.

"You know that breaking Yamcha's leg was wrong!" Mikka yelled.

Soon after, Mikka and Jackie Chun were called to the stage. Once their match began, Mikka charged at Jackie. Jackie dodged Mikka and kicked her in the back. Mikka recovered from the kick and charge at Jackie again. This time Jackie didn't dodge fast enough, Mikka was able to punch Jackie in the stomach. When Jackie recovered from the punch, he sent a round house kick towards Mikka but she caught his foot. Mikka twisted Jackie's foot and sent an upper cut to his face. The force of the upper cut made Jackie fall on the floor. When the announcer began to count, Jackie stood up.

"You are a tough young lady." Jackie said.

"You're not too shabby yourself Jackie." Mikka replied with a smirk.

"I almost feel bad for doing this." Jackie said, his face became serious.

"You feel sorry for wha" Mikka could not finish her sentence because Jackie kicked her very hard in the stomach.

While Mikka was kneeling on the while holding her stomach, Jackie was charging at her. Right when Jackie was about to hit Mikka, she jumped in the air and landed on his shoulders. Before Jackie could do anything Mikka kicked him very hard in the back of the head, she then jumped of his shoulders and she landed on the fighting stage. " Jackie fell down onto the stage.

When the announcer counted, Jackie did not get up because he was knocked out. When Jackie regained consciousness, the announcer had finished counting. Jackie had lost the match. Jackie stood up and smiled at Mikka.

"Congratulations Mikka that was a good match." Jackie said

"Thanks Jackie, we have to fight again someday." Mikka replied with a smile.

Jackie was seen leaving the tournament, he was never heard of again.

Later that evening, while Mikka was lying on her bed, a thought came to her. She would be fighting Tien in her next match. Mikka smirked at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Today the semi finals will be taking place. They will be taking place in the afternoon. The people that will be fighting in the semi finals are Mikka, Tien, Goku, and Krillian.

Since Mikka's match was not until the afternoon, Mikka decided to check out the fair that was going on. Little did Mikka know that she was being followed.

"Why are we following Mikka?" Chaozu asked. Tien and him were walking a few yards behind Mikka.

"We're following Mikka because I want to see what she is up to. Mikka could be practicing some technique that she might use in our match." Tien said,

"But, when a guy follows a girl around, it usually means that the guy likes her." Chaozu said.

Who ever told you that is wrong." Tien said, he was blushing a little bit.

"Tien, why are you blushing?" Chaozu asked.

"I'm not blushing!" Tien yelled.

Mikka, who had heard the yell, turned around and saw Tien and Chaozu. She walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikka asked.

"Well, before you walked over here Mikka, we were checking out the fair." Tien said.

"Ok, then I guess that you guys won't mind hanging out with me for a little bit." Mikka said with a smile. She then grabbed Tien and Chaozu by the hand and pulled them towards the part of the fair that the rides were located at.

"Ok, we're here, so what do you guys want to do first?" Mikka asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tien said.

"Well what do you want to do Chaozu?" Mikka asked.

"I want to go on the roller costar." Chaozu replied.

"Um…..you two can go on the roller costar and I'll…uh…wait for you guys here." Mikka said with a nervous smile.

"Are you scared of roller costars Mikka?" Tien ask with a smirk.

"No, I just think that they are really boring." Mikka said with a more nervous smile.

"Well, I don't think that this roller costar is boring so you're going to ride it."

"No." Mikka said.

"That wasn't a request Mikka." Tien said.

Mikka put both of her hands on her hip and said, "What are you going to do"

A few seconds later, Mikka's screams could be heard though out the fair.

"Put me down!" Mikka yelled.

Tien, who was carrying Mikka over his shoulder said, "Nope"

When they got to the roller costar and were strapped in, Mikka began to freak out.

"Get me off of this thing, I want to live!" Mikka yelled.

"Mikka, the ride didn't even start yet so you need to calm down, you're acting like a baby." Tien said.

"No I'm not." Mikka said, she then stopped freaking out and glared at Tien.

"Only you and a baby would yell so much." Tien said, he then glared at Mikka.

The roller costar started to move but Mikka did not notice because she was arguing with Tien. Before she knew it, the ride was over.

After they got off of the roller costar, a man who was running a booth were you have to pop balloons in order to win a stuffed animal, called out to them, so they walked over to him.

"Hey, you three seem like people that have good aim so come over here and see if you can win a stuff animal. I'll even let you try for free" The man said.

"Sure." Mikka said, she then picked up some darts.

"Ok, so all you need to do is pop three balloons." Then man said.

Mikka easily popped three balloons with three of the darts.

"Ok, you can pick your prize." The man said, he then took out four stuffed animals, three of which, were ugly. The exception was a very cute bunny with brown fur and light brown eyes, who was wearing a pink china dress.

"I want the bunny please." Mikka said.

"In order to get the bunny, you need to pop seven balloons. But you'll have to pay for this round." The man said with an evil smirk.

"I forgot to bring money with me." Mikka said with a sad sigh.

"I have some money." Tien said, he then paid the man and picked up some darts.

Tien then popped seven balloons with the darts. He then took the bunny and gave it to Mikka.

"Thank you." Mikka said with a smile.

"No problem Mikka." Tien said with a small smile.

After going on a few more rides and checking out a few more booths, Mikka decided that it was time to go.

"Well, thank you for hanging out with me. I'm heading back to the hotel to rest for a little bit before our match." Mikka said.

She then gave Chaozu a quick hug and gave Tien a kiss on the cheek. Mikka then began to walk back to the hotel.

"What does it means when a girl kisses your check Tien?" Chaozu asked.

Tien didn't say anything; he just stood there with his hand on his cheek.

When it was time for the semi finals, Mikka and Tien were called onto the fighting stage. When the announcer said that the match could begin, Mikka took a defensive stance. Tien charged at Mikka but she dodged him. Mikka then sent a kick towards Tien but he caught her foot.

"You're being sloppy Mikka." Tien said, he then twisted her foot.

"Well your being cocky." Mikka said, she then punched Tien in the face. Before Tien could recover from the punch, Mikka kicked him in the stomach. When Tien recovered from the kick, he had a smirk on his face.

"I hope that you don't think that you're going to win." Tien said.

"Well I hope that you know that you're going to lose." Mikka said.

"We'll see about that." Tien said. He then put his hands near his face and yelled Solar Flair.

There was a very bright flash of light. Mikka was blinded by the light.

'I got to stay on guard.' Mikka thought.

Just then, something hard came crashing down on Mikka's head. While Mikka was blinded, Tien had kneed her in the back of the head.

When the light subsided, Mikka was laying on the ground.

When the announcer began the count, he only was able to reach number seven because Mikka stood up. There was then a flash light. When the light subsided, Mikka was still standing, but she was a demon. Mikka had white hair, red eyes, small black, and demon wings coming out of her head. She also had to a pair of black, fairly large demon wing coming out of her back. She also had demon horns and long demon tail. Mikka's outfit also had changed. She had a long black skirt that had slits up the sides and, a black no sleeves shirt that had no back and which showed a little bit of cleavage. On her feet were black high heel sandals.

She smirked at Tien before she fired a small ki blast at him. Tien received a good amount of damage but he still remained standing.

"Until next time." Mikka said with a smirk. She then collapsed onto the stage and returned to normal.

Mikka lost the fight because she didn't regain wake up before the announcer finished the fight.

Later that evening, when Mikka finally woke up, she could see that Tien was sitting in a chair that was next to her bed. He was asleep.

'How sweet' Mikka thought.

Mikka's mind then shifted to what happened during the match. She remembered what happened. Mikka remembered that she turned into a demon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

"_Telepathy"_

'I'm a monster.' Mikka thought. She then put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Tien, who was sleeping in the chair that was next to Mikka's bed, woke up.

"Why are you crying Mikka?" Tien asked.

"I'm crying because I'm a monster. If I turn into a demon again, I could end up killing someone." Mikka said with a sniff.

"Mikka, you can't kill a fly without feeling bad. You need to accept the fact that you are a demon." Tien said.

"I can't accept this. No matter how you look at it, I am a monster."

"Well, that's your problem."

"On another note, I've got a question for you." Mikka said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Tien said.

"Are you still planning on killing Goku during your match today?" Mikka asked.

"What happens in the match is not under my control." Tien replied.

"I just think that even though he killed Mercenary Tao, Goku should not be killed. He was defending himself and his friend." Mikka said.

"Mercenary Tao was Master Shen's brother." Tien said firmly.

"I know that, but killing is wrong. Plus, if you kill Goku, you will be disqualified and your match wouldn't count." Mikka said.

"And all of this is being spoken by a girl that thinks she is a monster." Tien said with a sneer.

"A true monster is someone who kills people." Mikka said firmly.

"What's your point Mikka?" Tien asked.

"My point is that a true monster kills and you're no monster." Mikka said, she then left the room.

When it was time for the match, Tien and Goku walked onto the fighting stage. When the match started, Goku charged at Tien, but he blocked Goku's attack. Then Tien sent a kick towards Goku, but Goku dodged it. This went on for a while until Tien decided to use the Solar Flair. It seemed to work, until Goku punched Tien in the stomach.

"How!" Tien gasped as he held his stomach in pain.

"I remembered that you use this technique on Mikka when you were fighting her. Only the announcer saw what happened because he was wearing sunglasses, so I barrowed Master Roshi's sunglasses." Goku said with a smirk.

When Goku went to return the sunglasses to Master Roshi, Tien kicked him in the head. That's when the fighting began to heat up, until something strange happened. Goku froze as if someone was paralyzing or freezing him. Seeing this as an opening, Tien punched Goku.

"That was a dirty trick." Goku said as he recovered from the punch.

"Don't blame me for bad fighting skills." Tien yelled.

This went on for a while. Every time Goku tried to attack Tien, he would freeze as if someone was freezing or paralyzing him.

Mean while in the audience, Mikka could see that something was wrong.

'There is only one person that could be doing this to Goku.' Mikka thought. She then looked at Chaozu.

Chaozu was using his psychic powers to paralyze Goku.

"You shouldn't be doing that Chaozu. Tien needs to fight his own battles."

"So I guess that you want that turtle student to win." Master Shen said. He was glaring at Mikka but she couldn't tell because he was wearing his sunglasses.

"No Master Shen, it's just that I think that the match should be fair." Mikka said.

"Well I think that you should shut up Mikka. I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Master Shen said, his voice dripping with venom.

"I'm not going to shut up. I'm going to let Tien know what's going on." Mikka said in a firm yet nervous voice. She then felt someone violently pull her hair. It was Master Shen.

"If you take that tone of voice with me again, I'll do more than pull your hair." Master Shen said, his voice dripping with venom. He pulled Mikka's hair one more time to get his point across.

"Yes Master Shen" Mikka said in a shaky voice. Mikka then tried to focus on watching the match.

As the match progressed, Tien could see that something strange was going on. He believed that something or someone was paralyzing Goku.

'I think that I know who is paralyzing Goku.' Tien thought. He then looked towards audience. While he was looking at the audience, Tien could see that something was wrong. He could see that Master Shen was pulling Mikka's hair and that whenever Chaozu pointed at Goku, Goku would become paralyzed.

'Chaozu must be the person who is paralyzing Goku' Tien thought.

"_Chaozu, why are you paralyzing Goku?"_ Tien said mentally.

"_Master Shen told me to."_

"_Why is he pulling Mikka's hair?"_

"_She was going to tell you what was wrong with Goku."_

"_Chaozu, you need stop paralyzing Goku. I want to win this match by using my own abilities."_

Before Chaozu could reply, Master Shen's voice entered the telepathic link.

"_The match doesn't matter! All you need to do is kill Goku!"_

Tien yelled, "Stop it" towards the audience.

Chaozu stopped paralyzing Goku. Goku stood up and charged at Tien but, Master Roshi told him to stop, so he did.

"How dare you disobey an order!" Master Shen yelled.

"I mean no disrespect Master. It's just that I want to win a legitimate match. If I kill Goku, I won't be able to truly say that I won the tournament. And anyway….I don't want to become an assassin anymore." Tien said.

"Traitor! Chaozu, paralyze them both!" Master Shen yelled.

"I…I want to see how the match is going to end." Chaozu said nervously.

Master Shen grabbed Chaozu by the collar of his tunic and yelled, "Sense you are betraying too, you can die!"

While all this was going on, Master Roshi had prepared a Kamehameha and fired it at Master Shen. When the Kamehameha hit Master Shen, the force from it made him release Mikka's hair and it made him let go of Chaozu. Master Shen was sent flying very far away. Goku and Tien were able to continue their fight.

"My goal is no longer to kill you. My goal is to win this match." Tien said.

Goku nodded.

Tien began to power up. A few seconds later two arms came out of his back. He then began to attack Goku. For a few minutes, Tien had Goku in a hold and he was able to head butt him, but Goku was able to break free by hitting Tien with his tail.

"If you can have four arms, I can have eight." Goku said.

As soon as Goku said, he sprouted six arms. Well, that's what it seemed like. Master Roshi seems to know what happened.

"Goku couldn't have sprouted six arms; he's just moving them so quickly that it looks that way."

Goku then charged at Tien and began to punch him. Goku was able to overpower Tien and he knocked him down.

Tien quickly got up and said, "There is one last thing I can do." He then flew above the fighting stage.

"Goku, you need to dodge my next attack!" Tien yelled.

"You got to be kidding me. I never run from a fight!" Goku yelled.

Tien formed a square with his hands and began to focus his energy.

Meanwhile on the fighting stage, Goku refused to move. Even Master Roshi told him to, but he didn't listen.

Tien was getting ready to fire the blast when heard Mikka's voice in his head.

"_Tien, don't do this, you could die."_

"_I have to do this Mikka. I promise I won't die. I'm just going to use enough energy to destroy the fighting stage."_

"_You're so stubborn. Fine, fire away, but you better not die."_

"_Oh and why not"_

"_I'll miss you."_

"_Mikka, I promise you, I won't die"_

With that, Tien broke the telepathic link and yelled Tri-Beam. Tien fired the Tri-Beam at Goku.

Goku still refused dodge the attack. When the blast hit the stage, there was an explosion. When the dust from the explosion cleared, the fighting was gone and there was no sign of Goku.

Tien looked up and he was able to see that Goku was above him so he flew up to him. Goku's uniform was slightly damaged, but Goku was still ok.

"That was an amazing attack; if I didn't jump at the last second, I would be dead." Goku said. A look of amazement was on his face.

"Your fate has been sealed Goku. You are falling and when you land, you will lose the tournament." Tien said with a smirk.

"Well that means that I have time for one more attack." Goku said.

Goku prepared to fire a Kamehameha, but before he fired it, Goku turned around so that he would fire the Kamehameha backwards. When Goku fired the Kamehameha, he was sent flying towards Tien and he was to head butt him.

Both fights then hurtled away from the tournament grounds. The announcer threw down a capsule. A hover bike came out of the capsule. The announcer then got on the hover bike and flew towards the direction where Tien and Goku were crash landing.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Mikka was upset.

"I wish I could see what going on, but unfortunately for me, I'm the only student of the crane school, who can't fly." Mikka said to herself. She then began to sulk.

"Um….Mikka." Chaozu said.

"Yes Chaozu" Mikka said.

"There are wings coming out of your back." Chaozu said.

It took Mikka a minute to realize that there wing coming out of her back. The wings in question were Mikka's demon wings. Without really thinking about it, Mikka flew in the air and went in the same direction as the announcer. Soon, she was right next to him. The announcer just stared at Mikka for a few seconds before turning his attention to where Tien and Goku were crash landing.

Goku crashed into a bus and ricocheted onto the ground. Since Goku hit the ground first, he lost the match.

"But a strange turn of events, Tien has won the tournament!" The announcer yelled into his microphone.

Mikka landed next to Tien. Her wings disappeared when she landed.

"How did you get here Mikka?" Tien asked as he stood up

"I'll tell you later. On another note, congratulations Tien, you won the tournament." Mikka said. She then gave Tien a quick hug.

Both of them just stood there for a few seconds blushing. Then they walked back to the tournament grounds.

Once he back at the tournament grounds, Tien was given the prize money. He then went over to Goku and his friends, and offered to give Goku half of the prize money. Goku didn't want the money.

"Goku, I really think that you should take have of the prize money. You deserved to win."

"No, it's ok." Goku said.

Tien apologized to Yamcha for breaking his leg. Krillian went to get Goku's power pole and dragon ball. A few seconds later, a scream could be heard. The scream came from the lobby that for the use of the finalist. When everyone went they could see that the announcer was lying on the ground, he was twitching. Krillian was also lying on the ground, however, he wasn't moving.

Goku went over to see if Krillian was ok.

"Guys, Krillian's….dead." Goku said. Tears of anger were coming down his cheeks.

There was a strange symbol on a piece of paper that was lying next to Krillian. Master Roshi picked it up and studied the symbol.

"It can't be." Master Roshi said, his hands were shaking.

"What is it Roshi?" Bulma asked

"This symbol…this symbol is the symbol of…. the Demon King Piccolo."

So there you have it, chapter 5. Keep watch for chapter 6. Also, I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I was having school and family issues.


End file.
